User talk:Discordance
alright why dont you just not put the amount of carriers.--Goolixburp!!! 00:48, 21 December 2006 (UTC) okay then.--Goolixburp!!! 01:21, 21 December 2006 (UTC) hey do you know how to fix the main page so that it looks like a main page?please tell me how you seem to be very knowlegeble in wiki formats this is a knew wiki and we are all noobs when it comes to wiki know-how --Goolixburp!!! 02:04, 21 December 2006 (UTC) wait a second you could actually put that here? that would be great!at this point i would be thankful for any main page look.--Goolixburp!!! 05:22, 21 December 2006 (UTC) you should put something on your user page. and you should do some big articles=lots of credit which will help you alot. you obviously know alot more than us about wikis if you keep it up youll be an admin in no time. also try bringing in some die hard pikmin fans.itll help us alot--Goolixburp!!! 17:52, 21 December 2006 (UTC) where exactly are you from none of us have pal version.--Goolixburp!!! 20:20, 21 December 2006 (UTC) thank you so much now all we have to do is fix a couple of the details in the draft and we will be set this is awsome!!!!--Goolixburp!!! 21:53, 1 January 2007 (UTC) how did you make it into a cycle? or do you change it manually?--Goolixburp!!! 19:13, 2 January 2007 (UTC) why did you take out the Galley of enemies? the enemy reel lacks alot of the enemies from pikmin 2 it only shows pikmin one enemies and some dont even have pictures. we could merge them together to put a little info of them like you did on the enemy reel. i do understand why you took out improvement drive and the pikipedian of the month. but you took out the current events and put them in the bottom of the page! you also took out the fact that we are a failing wiki and it would help for some to notice and then do something about it. and whats with the picture of the day, what is that? --Goolixburp!!! 16:03, 3 January 2007 (UTC) okay i get it but i still think that the gallery should be put in a more noticible place. and as far as the sysop goes you'll be better off installing it yourself remember my little edition to the current events. our sysops and admins have abandoned us. you'll never get anything done if you wait for them. This will get you nowhere. absolutely nowhere! Even our founder Revan left. The temp banner isnt a bad idea though.--Goolixburp!!! 16:23, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Okay.--Goolixburp!!! 16:43, 3 January 2007 (UTC) you think you could help and take a better picture of the smoky progg for us? just a question--Goolixburp!!! 22:44, 3 January 2007 (UTC) A WII!!!!!!! damn your lucky with the whole paying the rent and college i can hardly find money for anyhting at the moment! how old are you any way?--Goolixburp!!! 23:07, 3 January 2007 (UTC) lucky man. ive been a die hard fan of nintendo ever sice the first one came out(home consoles not handhelds) The wii is the only one that i havent slept in line to get. truth is i started losing confidence in nintedo, the other day i was looking at some xbox 360's. every one in my family has it all my friends have it i dont know what i should do. i was thinking about buying both but its hard it would've been easier if i stayed home you know when your parents pay the rent and you buy whatever you like. life was easier that way.--Goolixburp!!! 23:25, 3 January 2007 (UTC) re: DynamicFunctions and RandomImage Extension There are apparently some security issues with m:DynamicFunctions (#ip specifically), so it is not likely to be installed. As for randomizing images, Wikia already has: m:User:Algorithm/RandomSelection installed which allows random content including image tags to be displayed, for example: produces: --Splarka (talk) 23:38, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :The problem I see with mw:Extension:RandomImage is that the parser cache means it will only change when the cache expires (every few days, or when someone uses action=purge). It also seems safer to use in that you can pick and choose which images get shown. See Uncyclopedia:Template:FI for an example. --Splarka (talk) 02:15, 5 January 2007 (UTC) sorry i havent done anything the last few weeks i was sick and im still recovering from it (got my antibiotics today) so i wont be doing much on the website for a while.--Goolixburp!!! 21:30, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Little request Can you start a new game on the first and take a picture of Olimar and his pikmin standing on the box after he first moves it. Meaning only 14 pikmin and all the pellets on the large stump are there. Make sure you get the engine in the shot. Thanks ,--Revan 22:32, 11 January 2007 (UTC) *The thing was being all weird --Revan 00:14, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *It kept over lapping with the other section --Revan 01:20, 12 January 2007 (UTC) * also, if it isnt too hard. Next time you play through pikmin 2 and get to the T Dweevel, could you get a svreen of it before it stands up. --Revan 02:11, 12 January 2007 (UTC) hey uh how come you put the sales pitch and journal entries in seperate pages and not include them in the actual treasure page?--Goolixburp!!! 16:30, 13 January 2007 (UTC) sorry guys but i dont know if ill be able to edit this wiki for a LONG TIME! again sorry--Goolixburp!!! 22:21, 26 January 2007 (UTC) hi guys i know its been a while since i did anything on this wiki that is of subsequent importance but im here again.--Goolixburp!!! 23:40, 27 January 2007 (UTC) hi i need your help!!! i made a walkthrough and i put that spoiler thing that you put for emergence cave and the body wont show up on screen?!?!--Goolixburp!!! 22:35, 31 January 2007 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!--Goolixburp!!! 20:18, 7 February 2007 (UTC) and im sorry for asking you to do this. i know how stressful college is.--Goolixburp!!! 20:27, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Greeting Thanks for the greeting, I probably won't be on here much, since I'm an admin on the Gun Wiki. Thanks again. Brain40 18:45, 18 January 2007 (UTC) death the wiki has unofficially died.--Goolixburp!!! 11:32, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Wait until a Pikmin 3 comes out, (I hope one does!) 01:10, 22 November 2007 (UTC)